Electronic circuits are typically tested after manufacture before delivering them to the customer. Since in such a testing procedure, electric test signals are typically applied to the electronic circuit to be tested there is a risk that if the test procedure is not carried out properly, e.g. there is a voltage peak in a test signal, that the electronic circuit gets damaged in testing. It is desirable to avoid this.